<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs and Rainbow Glitter by AST6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574307">Eggs and Rainbow Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AST6/pseuds/AST6'>AST6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homiesexuals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Julie Molina, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, Gen, He/They She/They Solidarity, Lesbian Flynn, Modern Era, Rated T for language, Trans Alex Mercer, Trans Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), You can interpret this as willex, but it's not mentioned, he/they willie, or as Alex/Luke/Willie, or platonically, she/they flynn, the rest of Sunset Curve is also trans, whatever floats your boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AST6/pseuds/AST6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got the eggs?”</p>
<p>	“Yup.” She paused “The rainbow glitter?”</p>
<p>	“Right here,” Willie answered, flashing a smile and opening his bag to reveal jars of glitter.</p>
<p>	“Then let’s do this!” Flynn exclaimed as they fist-bumped Willie.</p>
<p>Flynn and Willie egg Alex's parents house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place in the same universe as "Hey I'm Gay" but you don't need to have read that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homiesexuals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs and Rainbow Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flynn is a trans fem nonbinary lesbian who uses she/they pronouns and I alternate between the two in this. Willie uses He/they pronouns and is gay. Together they are she/they he/they solidarity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got the eggs?”</p>
<p>	“Yup.” She paused “The rainbow glitter?”</p>
<p>	“Right here,” Willie answered, flashing a smile and opening his bag to reveal jars of glitter.</p>
<p>	“Then let’s do this!” Flynn exclaimed as they fist-bumped Willie.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“So, is anyone there?” They whispered as Willie peaked through the window.</p>
<p>	“Nope,” He replied, popping the P “Just as you said, no one is home.” </p>
<p>	“Great,” She responded, smiling devilishly. “Then let’s get cracking!”</p>
<p>	“Literally!”</p>
<p>	“Shut up and start throwing eggs,” They commanded.</p>
<p>	He saluted, “Yes, Ma’am!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“Hey! The idea is to put glitter on their house, not on me!” He protested.</p>
<p>	“You cracked an egg on me first!”</p>
<p>	“C’mon, that was an accident, and you know it!” They turned to look at her lifting a part of his shirt “Besides you wiped it all over my crop top. If anything, I should be the one who wants revenge.”</p>
<p>	“Puhlease, you’re too chicken to do anything.”</p>
<p>	“Oh you’ll see” They answered, raising an eyebrow. “It is on,”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	There was glitter all over him. His arms, legs, and mouth, heck even his eyes, he could taste it, like it was now part of his being, every time he blinked, he saw sparkles. “Oh, Flynn, why have you forsaken me so!” He exclaimed dramatically, doubling over on the Mercer’s perfect lawn. “I must now seek revenge!”</p>
<p>	“I’m not scared of you, skater boy.” They responded.</p>
<p>	“Oh, I know that, but this top was a gift from Julie who, as I happen to recall, is your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>	“Shut the fuck up, and help me shove glitter through this stupid mail slot.”</p>
<p>	“Only if you let me throw the last two eggs.”</p>
<p>	“Deal, now come here I don’t want to get glitter all over me. That shit never comes off.”</p>
<p>	Willie chuckled and jogged over. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“And now for the finishing touch,” Willie announced dramatically, pulling both the gay and the trans flags out of his bag “The Homosexual Agenda.”</p>
<p>	“Ah c’mon, why didn’t I think of that.”</p>
<p>	“You were too busy being gay.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah I was,” they acknowledged smiling. “So what do we do with these?”</p>
<p>	All Willie did was raise their eyebrows and stare at the roof.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“Okay toss me the flags!” Willie yelled from the roof.</p>
<p>	“I still can’t believe you managed to climb to the roof, and I couldn’t.” she called from below as she threw the flags up to them.</p>
<p>	“Well, I need skills to attract boys. I’m not you who caused a friendship to fall apart because they were so irresistible to saphics.”</p>
<p>	“You wish you were as irresistible as me.”</p>
<p>	“Not gonna argue there.” Willie hung the flags, “Perfect!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe we actually did this; I feel so accomplished.” They paused, diverted their gaze from the roof to Flynn, and asked, “How pissed do you think ‘Lex’s parents will be?”</p>
<p>	“Super, getting eggs out of things is hard.”</p>
<p>	“Sounds like you have personal experience.</p>
<p>	“My brother tried to cook as a surprise for my birthday?”</p>
<p>	“Oh yeah, and how did that turn out?”</p>
<p>	“A disaster, but the thought was sweet.” She started walking. “C’mon, let’s go check out the back.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	The sun had almost set fully as they were admiring their lovely work from the back of the house when they heard a car pull up.</p>
<p>	“Shit Flynn they’re here; we gotta go.”</p>
<p>	“Good thing we have our bags.” she said while running.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	They were laughing so hard that tears rolled down both their eyes, adrenalin still coursing through their bodies.</p>
<p>	“Told ya we’d manage to get away with it.” </p>
<p>	“Oh, but you forget Alex’s parents aren’t the only ones we can get in trouble with.</p>
<p>Just then, Willie’s phone buzzed, interrupting whatever response he was preparing to Flynn’s statement. “It’s Luke. I better pick up.”</p>
<p>	“Are you still coming to the Molina’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>	“Fuck, is it seven already?”</p>
<p>	“It’s 7:14, and Alex is worried that something terrible happened to you when you parted ways today and is blaming himself for not insisting the two of you stay together all afternoon.”</p>
<p>	<i>Of course, he was</i> Willie thought, <i>he’s Alex</i>. “Sorry, Flynn and I were doing something and lost track of time. We’re on our way now.”</p>
<p>	“Oh Flynn’s with you; that’s good.” Willie heard Luke shout that Flynn to someone (presumably Julie) was with Willie “Good, Jules was about to call since Flynn isn’t usually late without texting her a warning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“Sorry we’re la-”</p>
<p>	“Why on earth are you covered in glitter?</p>
<p>	“Blame your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>	“Flynn what happened?”</p>
<p>	But before she could answer, Sunset Curve showed up behind Julie.</p>
<p>	“Are you guys, okay?” Was Alex’s first question, which the two nodded their heads at.</p>
<p>	“Did you guys go to some secret pride parade?” Bobby questioned, taking note of the glitter.</p>
<p>	“Without us?” Reggie added, frowning.</p>
<p>	“We were just taking care of some business.” was Flynn’s response.</p>
<p>	“Ooh mysterious,”</p>
<p>	But before the conversation could continue, Luke interrupted, “Can we come inside and eat already I’m starving!”</p>
<p>	“Tía Victoria cooked.” Was Alex’s addition.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	After they had all wolfed down their food, the questions began, and Flynn and Willie told their story.</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe you egged my folk’s place and covered it with glitter. I love you guys so fucking much.”</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe we never thought of it.” Luke grumbled.</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe Willie managed to climb to the roof. I remember it being impossible.” Reggie gushed, then looked at the target of his praise “Are you secretly a ninja?”<br/></p>
<p>“Maybe,” Willie told Reggie while winking.</p>
<p>	“Woah”</p>
<p>	“That still doesn’t explain how you got glitter all over the crop top I gave you.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, that’s because your girlfriend decided to throw glitter on me.”</p>
<p>	“Flynn!” Julie exclaimed, turning to look at them.</p>
<p>	“It was just so tempting.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, but now I’ve got glitter all over my house.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Willie apologized sheepishly, “I wasn’t thinking straight.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay” Alex reassured “I can’t do anything straight.”</p>
<p>They were all laughing at a joke they’d both heard and made a million times while Alex, Willie, and Luke were cuddled together on one sofa and Julie, Flynn, Bobby, and Reggie were squashed together on the other. It was nice, and they all felt loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway in this universe the split between Julie, Flynn and Carrie occurred because Carrie told Flynn she liked her and Flynn was ike sorry Carrie I like Julie and Carrie was hurt and started taking it out on Julie which upset Flynn and caused them to fight eventually splitting up their friend group. Honestly, I might write about it one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>